


Wait By The River

by Erickisthewriter2



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Chloe is lover her two friends, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Ms.Grant is the only mom Naruto needs, Multi, Naruto doesn't like to kill but he will if he has to, Polyamory, Pranks, Racism, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, interracial adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erickisthewriter2/pseuds/Erickisthewriter2
Summary: Naruto's all alone in a new world. Read as Naruto meets new and exciting people. This story will deal with some social issues and if you dont like that dont read. I suck at descriptions.





	Wait By The River

September 20th, 2006  
A boy was walking down a road all by himself. There was nothing but road and tall trees. It was the begging of March and it wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either; It would depend if there was wind blowing. The boy had an orange and blue jacket with a red spiral on the back. He wore a blue headband with a metal plate; The metal plate had a lead like an image engraved on it. He had orange sweat pants and open toe shoes. He also had black bookbag that was in bad condition. The boy's blond spiky hair had some dirt on it and so did his face; The dirt covered his whiskers that were his birthmarks(Three whiskers marks on each cheek). His beautiful blue eyes were devoid of any happiness. He was lost. He's been on the road for six days. He didn't want to think of the reason of how he ended up in this brave new world. It hurt him more each time when he thought about it. He tried to be positive and tried to move forward. It was hard to move forward when you didn't where to go. He quickly learned that he was a long way from home. He woked up in Washington and moved down into Oregon. He snuck into a library and stole a couple of books back in Washington. It was a hard couple of days. He had to quickly adapt to his new environment. 

"Come on Naruto just keep walking." He told himself. All that walking was getting to him. He hasn't had a meal in four days. He felt like he was going to pass out on the side of the road. After walking a couple of miles more he saw a mini-mart/ Gas station. Naruto searched through the trash ignoring the family that was eating right beside him. The dad felt bad for him and gave Naruto twenty dollars. Naruto gave him a bow and thanked him over twenty times. Naruto ran in the store and got ramen, water, and a shirt that was a grey Washington T-shirt that a mountain. Naruto got a free beaver key chain and a map. Naruto met an awesome man named Brody. Brody was on his computer looking at a naked person. 'Man if pervy sage had his hand on the internet there is no telling what he would look up.' Naruto thought. Brody could sense him. Brody turned around and looked at Naruto "I know what your thinking. What the hell is this creep looking at?" Brody said.

"Um...No... I wasnt.. I swear." Naruto freaked out.

"It's not as weird as it seems, though. These people only wanna live a normal life just... Naked. I mean if they're not harming anyone, who's to say they're wrong?"

"Nobody. People should just let other people live their life." Naruto responded.

"Yeah, I agree. Why should we all be the same? Who says so? Heh, Nevermind. I'm getting carried away. Name's Brody by the way. I'm kind of an online traveling journalist." the bearded man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya. My names Naruto Uzumaki. What's an.. online traveling journalist?" Naruto asked him.

"It's just a fancy name for someone who drives around in a car writing about people and stuff. There are a few websites that pay me for these papers since I know how to write. Well, it was nice to meet you, man. Wait are you traveling by yourself?" He asked Naruto

"Well I was traveling with a fox but he left a while back. So, yeah I guess I am traveling by myself." Naruto said.

"Where are your parents? Don't you have some looking after you?"

"Well not really. I never met my parents and I don't even know who they are. It's ok tho. Who needs parents? I can do what I want, whenever I want."

"Still your just a kid. You need someone to look after you. I can call a social worker if you want. They could give you a nice place and some warm food. They could even help you get adopted." Brody said.

"No thanks. I've always been on my own."

"Well do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Brody asked. Naruto thought about it. Naruto knew if the man tried anything funny he could take him down easy and flee. 

"Yeah sure. It would mean a lot." He accepted his offer.

"Any place in particular that you want me to drop you off at?"

"I don't know. Maybe a small town beside the sea, you know like a beach. Also, it has to have trees and I want it to be warm during the summer and chilly in the winter. Do you know any places like that?" Naruto asked him.

"Hahaha, Dude there are multiple places like that. But I do know this one town called Arcadia bay that's only a couple of hours away. I think you'll like it. It has some nice schools, a lot of animals, amazing views, a nice beach, it has a cool looking lighthouse, some nice trails, and a cool diner."

"Oh yeah! let me go just go clean up and we'll be on our way." Naruto said. 'Man Brody is cool even though he's a pervert.'

Naruto paid for his items and went to the bathroom. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. 'Well, I look like trash and I sure feel like it too.' Naruto cleaned his face and hair. "Well, at least you look somewhat good." Naruto said. Naruto traded his fishnet shirt that was under his jacket for his new T-shirt. He put his items in his book bag; Attached the keychain to one of his bookbags zippers. Naruto sat on the table where the family was and looked at the map. Naruto found arcadia bay. 'Ok, it is only a couple of hours away. If we leave now We'll get there by sunset.' Naruto though.

"Well what are you looking at?" a random person said in a kind voice, Naruto looked up to see an old man. 

"Oh, you know just looking where to go next." Naruto said.

"Well If you don't mind me asking what's your name kid?" The old man asked. Naruto didn't like the feeling the man was giving off. The man reminded him of some people from his old home. The way the old man was looking at him and the tone of his voice was all too familiar to him. 'This geezer probably thinks I'm a criminal.' Naruto thought. Naruto stood up and tried to walk by in to ask Brody if they could leave. The man didn't let him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The old man got aggressive really quick.

"I'm just going back into the store to talk to a friend and yes I paid for my stuff." Naruto slapped the receipt on the man's face and went back into the store. 

"Hey, I'm ready to go." Naruto told Brody. 

"Alrighty then." Brody got his laptop and they went outside only to be confronted by the old man again.

"Hey, don't you think you can walk away from me." The old geezer said. He grabbed Naruto's arm. 

"Hey let him go he didn't do anything wrong." Brody said.

"Touch me again and I'll put you in a retirement home old man!" Naruto said. Brody lead Naruto to his station wagon. They got in his car and droved off. 

"Man, what is that guy's problem? Naruto asked Brody. "That guy's a real paranoid freak. He was even giving me trouble too. I bought stuff just to piss him off. Welcome to red neck land. Not everyone here is bad tho. There's usually more good than bad. Just depends on who you're talking." Brody said. 

"That's true. A family gave me money to buy food and stuff and you too. You're a hero. Like for real you are awesome."  
Naruto said. Brody chuckled.

"Thanks, man. So tell more about yourself Naruto."

"Well, I'm twelve years old. My birthday is on October 10th. I like to travel. I like meeting new people and making friends, I like ramen and hate how long it takes to get it ready. I hate people who think they are better than everyone else. Now tell me a little bit about yourself." Naruto said. Naruto looked outside the window and saw so many trees go by. Naruto truly felt relaxed for the first time.

"Long, boring story short. I come from a family with money but no soul. I took off after school and never looked back. Now wrote stories for zines and websites, do podcasts. I try to make some positive change in the world." Brody said.

"So your all political?"

"Everything is political, Naruto." Brody said.

"Well, its good that you're trying to make some positive change. Not everyone tries too." Naruto said.

"But don't you get lonely being on the road?" Naruto asked him. Brody played some music. The song was Viva La Vida by Coldplay. "There's a big difference between "Alone" and "Lonely." Bordy said. Naruto nodded and listened to the music.

"I guess I'm alone then." Naruto said what he felt. Naruto lost all his friends, Broke his promises, and felt completely alone."Your not alone man. Come on I'll be your friend." Brody said. Naruto eyes lit up."Really you mean it?" Naruto asked him. "Of course man." Brody said. Naruto felt happy that he made a new friend. Some people will say it was weird for a twelve-year-old to be friends with a man in his mid-twenties. It will also be considered weird that Naruto could make clones of himself and that he had a demon fox escaped from him.

"This a great song. " Naruto commented. Brody agreed. "Coldplay is amazing." Naruto tried to sing with the song but found it hard, since he didn't know the lyrics.

After an hour talking and driving one of the wheels popped. "Oh man, I knew I should have changed the wheels." They exited the car and noticed that the wheel on the back right popped. "We're going to need to call someone to help us." Brody tried to call some who can take his car to a mechanic shop but there was no service. "Looks like we'll need to wait out here till someone can help us." Brody informed him. Naruto nodded and they waited. They chatted and played tossed a football for an hour. The sun was set really low. A car pulled up behind them "Yo! We need help." Brody said.

Four people came out the car and they didn't look friendly. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen." The leader of the group said. They were all dressed up in black pants, shoes, and Hoddies.

"One of the weels poped. Can you help us?" Brody asked him. The leader made a hand sign and the rest made a circle around them. They all put their hoodies on and the leader pulled out a revolver and pointed it out at both of them. "Give us all you got and you just might walk away alive." The thug said. 

"Yeah, yeah man just don't hurt the kid," Brody said. 'Brody doesn't deserve any of this. I'm gonna beat the shit out all of them.' Naruto thought. The thugs searched through Brody's car and put everything in their car. Naruto waited for the right moment to strike the man with the gun. They took Naruto's book bag and his headband, then Brodys wallet. When they were done the leader talked. "Look this isn't anything personal but we have to eat and pay bills. We just can't let you go because you saw our faces. That's my bad. I should have put on a mask." The man said as he waved the gun around. 

"Tell that to the police officer behind you." Naruto lied. The man looked behind him and Naruto charged at him. Kicked him on the side of the head. When leader fell Naruto jumped and kicked one his ribs in and threw the gun far into the forest. Naruto then kicked thug 1 in the balls and smashed his face in with his fist. One of them hit Naruto on his right side. Naruto hasn't fully recovered from his fight with his old friend. Naruto kicked thug 2 his right leg and that me thug 2 fell on his knee. Naruto hit in the throat and headbutted him. Naruto got just started beating on the third thug till he was unconscious. Naruto then grabbed all of his and Brody stuff back into their car. Three of the thugs got back up and charged at him. They didn't stand a chance. Naruto took all three out. Naruto and Brody took one of the wheels from the thugs and switched it the one that popped. They drove off before the thugs woked up.

"Wow, dude are you like a ninja or something? You totally saved me and kicked their ass." Brody said. Naruto put his headband into his book bag and put on the green goggles that he always had with him. "Something like that. Man those guys were assholes. I'm really glad that I kicked their ass." Naruto said back. "Hey If you don't mind me asking. what's the deal with the with your headband. I notice that you really care about it." Said Brody. 

"It used to belong to someone important to me. He gave me this when I passed all my classes. He even bought me free ramen from time to time. I use to give him a lot of shit but he still looked after me." Naruto rambled on.

"He sounds like one cool dude." Brody told him. "Yeah, he is." Naruto replied back. Brody played some music and looked over to his friend. He could tell the kid was exhausted. "It's ok if you want to sleep. I won't take it personally." Brody told him. 

"What about you? Are you ok to drive?" Naruto asked him. It was dark outside and the moon was starting to rise. "Oh yeah, This is my favorite time to drive. Driving by night is kinda mysterious." Brody confessed. Naruto's head leaned against the window. He closed his eyes and listened to the music.

Arcadia Bay, Oregon  
3 hours later

"Naruto wake up. I wanna show you something." Brody woked up Naruto. Brody got out of the car and walked over to the ledge that overlooked a town that was way below them. Naruto rubbed his eyes and got out the car. Naruto stood beside him and looked at at the town before them. 

"Welcome to Arcadia bay." Said Brody. In the distance, they could see the lighthouse whose light even reached them. They saw multiple buildings, woods, A huge school building, multiple moving cars, and the beach."It looks so beautiful." Naruto said. He was right and Brody agreed. Brody got his Polaroid camera; it was a Supercolor 1000. He handed him Naruto the camera. "Wanna take a picture of the town?" Brody asked Naruto. Naruto nodded and aimed the camera at the town. Naruto took the shot. The Polaroid came out the camera. Brody took the picture and said, "Wow such nice shot man." He commented. "Come on let's take another one." Naruto said. The next picture was of Naruto and Brody smiling, making peace signs and the town was beside them. 

"Hey, Naruto is it ok If I know what really happen to you? It's ok if you don't want to." Brody said. Naruto thought about it. Naruto thought that Brody deserved to know who he was traveling with but he was also scared of being called a monster. Naruto decided to tell him a half lie. "I came from this town where people hated. I never knew why. I grew up trying my best to ignore them, but they always found a way to make my life worst. I then met people who cared about me. We went on small adventures. One day My friend Sasuke met this man in the woods. Whatever happened between them my friend came back different. He was a jerk to everyone and thought he was better. The man gave him something to feel that way. whatever the man gave him, Sasuke was addicted to it. Soon it got so bad that he ran away to find him. I chased him down to try and make him come back. Our talk led to a huge fight and I lost it." Naruto started to cry. "I should have stopped him!" Brody gave Naruto a hug but Naruto moved away. "It's not your fault Naruto. Your a great friend to go so far one person. Sasuke was selfish and he was not your friend. A friend would not do that." Brody pointed out. After a few minutes passed Brody spoke.

"Alright come on let's go get us some food." 

They got back in the car and droved down a hill and into the town. They parked the car and went into the diner. "Welcome to Two Whales Diner." A blond waitress welcomed them. The duo sat at an empty booth. "Oh man, I'm gonna get some ramen!" Naruto said happily. "I think I'm going to get a hamburger, some fries, and a strawberry milkshake." Brody said as he looked at the menu. 

The waitress came to their table. "Hello, I'm Joyce I will be your waitress for tonight. What will you like to order?" Brody told her what he told Naruto. She looked over to Naruto. "I will like one big bowl of ramen please!" Naruto said. "Sorry, but we don't serve ramen." Joyce said. They could see the life disappear from his life. "He'll have the same as me." She nodded and went to tell the chef about the orders. 

"So you got any plans?"

"No, not really. I'm thinking of just staying in Arcadia for a couple of weeks and come up with a plan. Who knows maybe I'll even stay here longer than a week." Naruto said.

"Well, just be careful Naruto. It's a dangerous world out here but it's not all bad. You will meet some amazing people and go to some amazing places too. Hey, let's play some music" Brody said. They walked over the jukebox. They looked at their options. Obviously, Naruto didn't know any of the songs. Brody asked Naruto what song they should play. "I don't what about this one." Naruto clicked a couple buttons and the song rocket man by Elton Jhon started to play. "Good choice. Oh, our foods ready." They ate and talked. 

"Mom guess what? Me and Max passed our math test." Two girls rushed into the diner. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw one girl had long blond hair and the other had short brown hair. A tall blond man walked in behind. "It's true dear." The father of the blond girl said. "Yeah, mom you know what that means. Free cake for me and Max." She said. "Alright Chloe, you and Max get some free chocolate cake." Joyce said. Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted someone to congratulate him and tell him he did a good job. Naruto always said he didn't care that he didn't have parents but that was a lie and he knew it.

"Food is great by the way. Never had any of these before but glad that I have now." Naruto said as he continued to eat. "Really well I'm glad to witness the great Naruto eat hamburgers and a shake for the first time." Brody joked. Naruto and Brody exchanged a couple of jokes as an hour passed. Soon they left the dinner and they drove towards a motel near the diner. Brody told Naruto to wait in the car. When Brody came back, he gave Naruto a key. 

"Well, I got you that room." Brody said. Naruto reached for his wallet but Brody didn't let Naruto give him money. "Hey, it's ok its just a room. Look I had a tough time when I started out and some strangers saved my life. Now it's my turn." Brody told him. "Listen I don't scare you or anything but you have to be careful. I'm sure you know there are people that will harm a homeless kid."  
"Hey come on don't be sad dude. Santa Brody got you a goodbye present. Don't even think of saying no or I'll just leave it right here." Brody handed Naruto a big brown book bag. It was Brody's traveling book bag. "It has some food, clothing, my old camera so you can take pictures of your journey, and stuff you'll for your need. Consider it a early birthday gift, Also that I gave you the key to room 15 on the second floor. You'll have the room till Wednesday." Brody said. Naruto hugged him. "Thank you so much, Brody. You really are a hero." Naruto said. Brody hugged him back. "Naruto your are the real hero. You saved me." They went back and forward about who was a hero. "We're just people who look after each other." The older man said. Brody saw the sad look on the preteens face. "Don't look so sad. You can contact me on my blog. A Tribe Called west. So you better keep me posted when you can. Ok?"

"I will. Thanks again, Brody." Naruto and Brody bro-hugged. "Sorry, I'll probably think of a better goodbye when I'm on the road until then stay safe my dude." Brody got in his car and drove away. One day Naruto and Bordy will meet again. "I'm gonna miss him." Naruto confessed. Naruto walked into his room. It had a single bed, a bathroom, a T.V., a desk, and a balcony that had a nice view of the beach. "Man Brody hooked it up." Naruto put the desk and took a nice warm bath. It felt so good. It felt like forever since he a bath. Naruto immediately hit the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. If you don't like my ships I don't care. Please leave a review so I can get better or improve. Also, I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't that good. I played life is strange 2 and if you played the game I was heavily influenced by it. I like how the game points out many social issues.


End file.
